mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kene Holliday
| birth_place = Copiague, Suffolk County, New York, USA | occupation = Actor }} Kenneth Earl "Kene" Holliday (born June 25, 1949) is a prolific American character actor of stage, film, and television, best known for his role as Andy Griffith's original private investigator, Tyler Hudson, on the hit television series Matlock. Biography Holliday, a product of Long Island's area of Copiague, Suffolk County, New York, was raised in a Christian home, to a Baptist family. At age 12, he lost his father, when he was sent to summer camp, with the encouragement of his mother, with whom he lived. He attended Copiague High School, where he participated in track, where he was part of the Fantastic Four Relay Team, and was the star of his football team. He was nicknamed as Mr. Hotshot, and was a scoring machine on the football field. He graduated in 1967, and attended University of Maryland on a scholarship. As he recalled, times were turbulent, and the football team was preparing to strike against the NCAA over a change in coaches. He was “jazzed” by a class in the history of theater, and acting became his new passion. In 1969, as an undergraduate, he played Yank in The Hairy Ape by Eugene O'Neill. He was the first black to perform in a leading role on the state school’s main stage. After graduation from college, his first work was with the inaugual theater group at the Folger Shakespeare Library in Washington, D.C., where he conducted workshops as a founding member of the D.C. Black Repertory Company. In 1975, he was fired from his job because of his problem with drugs and alcohol. His dependency continued for the next 14 years. However, despite his dependency problems, he starred as Carlyle in David Rabe's Vietnam War-era play Streamers at the Lincoln Theatre. That play led him to Los Angeles in 1976, when he guest-starred in several shows such as: Kojak, What's Happening!!, The Incredible Hulk, Quincy, M.E., Lou Grant, Soap, its spin-off series, Benson, The Jeffersons, The Fall Guy, and Hart to Hart, among many others. His first television series was Carter Country where he co-starred, with Victor French, as Sgt. Curtis Baker from 1977 until 1979. He also was featured in Roots: The Next Generations, and starred in a series of pilots that failed to make it on the air. Kene provided the voice of the character Roadblock in the 1980s cartoon series, G.I. Joe, and 1987's G.I. Joe: The Movie. Matlock His big break came true when in 1986, he was offered a co-starring role as the original private investigator, Tyler Hudson, on Matlock. He played this role for the show's first three seasons. Holliday had admired Andy Griffith since the 1960s. However, he and the series' lead, Andy Griffith, did not get along well with each other. Despite their differences, Holliday appeared in almost every episode for the first two seasons. During the third season of Matlock in 1988, Holliday's substance abuse persisted and he was eventually sent to rehab in 1989 in an attempt to overcome his now-very-apparent dependence on drugs and alcohol. When he emerged from rehab three months later, he had already been let go from the show. He was replaced in the TV series by actor Clarence Gilyard, who took over the role until 1993. After his firing, Holliday co-starred opposite Lynn Whitfield in The Josephine Baker Story. By coincidence, Whitfield & Holliday had both appeared on Matlock, but not in the same episode. Other TV work and personal life Holliday is reported to be 22 years sober. He has numerous television and movie credits including roles in G.I. Joe: The Movie (2000), CBS’s made for television movie Miracle On The Mountain (2003), Hope & Faith (2004), and Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2005). He published a book of poetry in 1998 entitled "The Book of K-III: The Contemporary Poetics of Kene Holliday". He married his current wife, Linda, in 1996. A born-again Christian, he became a traveling evangelist, and they spent the next decade preaching in gospel musicals. Holliday was providing round-the-clock care of his mother, who suffers from Alzheimer's disease, and became a member of the Alzheimer's Foundation of America. While taking care of his mother, he accepted the lead role in the movie Great World of Sound, in 2007. Awards and nominations *Gotham Awards **2008, Breakthrough Performance: Great World of Sound (Nominated) *Independent Spirit Award **2008, Best Supporting Male: Great World of Sound (Nominated) External links * Category:1949 births Category:African American actors Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American Christians Category:American evangelicals Category:Living people Category:People from Long Island Category:People from Suffolk County, New York Category:Maryland Terrapins football players